memory_betafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ambassador-Klasse
MK-I= |Hersteller= |Referenz_Hersteller= |Herstellungsort= *McKinley-Erdstation *Okana-Werft |Referenz_Herstellungsort= |Klassifizierung=Schwerer Kreuzer |Referenz_Klassifizierung= |Modell= |Referenz_Modell= |Vorgänger= |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Nachfolger=''Galaxy''-Klasse |Referenz_Nachfolger= |Modifiziert= |Referenz_Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Gebaute_Schiffe= |Referenz_Gebaute_Schiffe= |Länge=526 Meter |Referenz_Länge= |Breite=361 Meter |Referenz_Breite= |Höhe=133 Meter |Referenz_Höhe='' '' |Masse= |Referenz_Masse= |Decks=40 |Referenz_Decks= |Mannschaft=530 - 900 |Referenz_Mannschaft= |Passagiere=4.100 |Referenz_Passagiere='' '' |Evakuierte= |Referenz_Evakuierte= |Antrieb=*Materie-Antimaterie- Reaktion *Kernfusion |Referenz_Antrieb= |Reisegeschwindigkeit=Warp 5 |Referenz_Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Höchstgeschwindigkeit= *Warp 7 (Standard-Max.) Abhängig vom Warpantrieb: *Warp 8,4'' '' *Warp 9 |Referenz_Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Impulssystem=FIB-3-Impulsantrieb (0,75 c) |Referenz_Impulssystem= |Impulstriebwerkanzahl=1 |Referenz_Impulstriebwerkanzahl= |Manövriersystem= |Referenz_Manövriersystem= |Manövrierdüsenanzahl=*4 primäre Gruppen *8 sekundäre Gruppen |Referenz_Manövrierdüsenanzahl= |Warpsystem=LF-17-Warpantrieb (variiert) |Referenz_Warpsystem= |Warpgondelanzahl=2 |Referenz_Warpgondelanzahl= |Warpgondeltyp= |Referenz_Warpgondeltyp= |Schild=CIDSS-3-Schutzschilde |Referenz_Schild= |Bewaffnung= |Referenz_Bewaffnung= |Strahlenwaffen=12Neben den acht Phaserbänken auf der Untertasse gibt Phaserbänke an den Warpgondelträgern und unter dem Hangar an, also mindestens elf. Des Weiteren wird in eine Phaserbank hinter dem Deflektor genutzt, die auch in einigen Graphiken verzeichnet ist. Das gibt nur zehn Phaserbänke an. Typ-IX-Phaserbänke |Referenz_Strahlenwaffen= |Disruptoren= |Referenz_Disruptoren= |Torpedorampen=5 Mk-60-DF-Torpedorampen |Referenz_Torpedorampen= |Torpedo_Art_Anzahl=250 Typ-II-Photonentorpedos |Referenz_Torpedo_Art_Anzahl= |Hülle= |Referenz_Hülle= |Sensoren=Klasse-2-Sensoren |Referenz_Sensoren= |Computersystem= *2 Computerkerne *Isolineare Verbindungen |Referenz_Computersystem= |Transporter= *8 Standard-Transporter *8 Notfall-Transporter |Referenz_Transporter= |Traktorstrahl=2 |Referenz_Traktorstrahl= |Autoseparation=nein |Referenz_Autoseparation= |Landefähigkeit=nein |Referenz_Landefähigkeit= |Ausstattung= |Referenz_Ausstattung= |Beladung=100 Frachteinheiten |Referenz_Beladung= |Vorräte=5 Jahre |Hangaranzahl=2 (Untertasse, Heck) |Referenz_Hangaranzahl= |Hangar=*8 Shuttles (Heckhangar) *Weitere Shuttles (Untertasse) |Referenz_Hangar= |Rettungskapseln=144 |Referenz_Rettungskapseln='' '' |Kapitänsyacht=nein |Referenz_Kapitänsyacht= |Shuttle01= |Shuttle01_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle01= |Shuttle02= |Shuttle02_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle02= |Shuttle03= |Shuttle03_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle03= |Shuttle04= |Shuttle04_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle04= |Shuttle05= |Shuttle05_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle05= |Shuttle06= |Shuttle06_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle06= |In Dienst=2322 |Referenz_In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung= |Referenz_Erste Sichtung= |Zerstört= |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung= |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst=2372 (Produktionsende) |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Rolle=*Tiefraum-Mehrzweck-Großkampfschiff *Langstrecken-Forschung *Diplomatie *Unterstützungsschiff *Patrouillenschiff *Vermessungsschiff |Referenz_Rolle= |Zugehörigkeit= *Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten *Bajoranische Republik |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= |Bild2= |Bildgröße2= }} |-| II= |Hersteller= |Referenz_Hersteller= |Herstellungsort= *Utopia-Planitia-Flottenwerft *San-Francisco-Flottenwerft *Okana-Werft |Referenz_Herstellungsort= |Klassifizierung=Forschungsschiff |Referenz_Klassifizierung='' '' |Modell= |Referenz_Modell= |Vorgänger= |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Nachfolger=''Galaxy''-Klasse |Referenz_Nachfolger= |Modifiziert= |Referenz_Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Gebaute_Schiffe= |Referenz_Gebaute_Schiffe= |Länge=526 Meter |Referenz_Länge= |Breite=361 Meter |Referenz_Breite= |Höhe=133 Meter |Referenz_Höhe= |Masse= |Referenz_Masse= |Decks=40 |Referenz_Decks= |Mannschaft=700 |Referenz_Mannschaft=''Star Trek Online'' |Passagiere=4.100 |Referenz_Passagiere= |Evakuierte= |Referenz_Evakuierte= |Antrieb=*Materie-Antimaterie- Reaktion *Kernfusion |Referenz_Antrieb= |Reisegeschwindigkeit=Warp 5,0 |Referenz_Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Höchstgeschwindigkeit=Warp 9,2 (für 6 Std.) |Referenz_Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Impulssystem=FIB-3-Impulsantrieb (0,75 c) |Referenz_Impulssystem= |Impulstriebwerkanzahl=1 |Referenz_Impulstriebwerkanzahl= |Manövriersystem= |Referenz_Manövriersystem= |Manövrierdüsenanzahl= *4 primäre Gruppen *8 sekundäre Gruppen |Referenz_Manövrierdüsenanzahl= |Warpgondelanzahl=2 |Referenz_Warpgondelanzahl= |Warpgondeltyp= |Referenz_Warpgondeltyp= |Warpsystem=LF-17-Warpantrieb (variiert) |Referenz_Warpsystem= |Schild=CIDSS-3-Schutzschilde |Referenz_Schild= |Bewaffnung= |Referenz_Bewaffnung= |Strahlenwaffen=12 Typ-IX-Phaserbänke |Referenz_Strahlenwaffen='' '' |Disruptoren= |Referenz_Disruptoren= |Torpedorampen=5 Mk-60-DF-Torpedorampen |Referenz_Torpedorampen= |Torpedo_Art_Anzahl=250 Photonentorpedos |Referenz_Torpedo_Art_Anzahl= |Hülle= |Referenz_Hülle= |Sensoren=Klasse-2-Sensoren |Referenz_Sensoren= |Computersystem=Isolineare Verbindungen |Referenz_Computersystem= |Transporter= *8 Standard-Transporter *8 Notfall-Transporter |Referenz_Transporter= |Traktorstrahl=2 |Referenz_Traktorstrahl= |Autoseparation=nein |Referenz_Autoseparation= |Landefähigkeit=nein |Referenz_Landefähigkeit= |Ausstattung= |Referenz_Ausstattung= |Beladung=100 Frachteinheiten |Referenz_Beladung= |Hangaranzahl=3 (1 Untertasse, 2 Heck) |Referenz_Hangaranzahl= |Hangar=8 Shuttles (dorsaler Heckhangar) |Referenz_Hangar= |Rettungskapseln=144 |Referenz_Rettungskapseln= |Kapitänsyacht=nein |Referenz_Kapitänsyacht= |Shuttle01= |Shuttle01_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle01= |Shuttle02= |Shuttle02_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle02= |Shuttle03= |Shuttle03_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle03= |Shuttle04= |Shuttle04_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle04= |Shuttle05= |Shuttle05_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle05= |Shuttle06= |Shuttle06_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle06= |In Dienst=2342 |Referenz_In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung= |Referenz_Erste Sichtung= |Zerstört= |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung= |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst=2372 (Produktionsende) |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Rolle=Tiefraum-Mehrzweck-Großkampfschiff |Referenz_Rolle= |Zugehörigkeit= *Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten *Bajoranische Republik |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= |Bild2= |Bildgröße2= }} |-| Proto= |Registrierung= |Referenz_Registrierung= |Klasse= |Referenz_Klasse= |Subklasse= |Referenz_Subklasse= |Kommandanten= |Referenz_Kommandanten= |Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Referenz_Mannschaftsmitglieder= |Heimathafen= |Referenz_Heimathafen= |Flotte= |Referenz_Flotte= |Hersteller= |Referenz_Hersteller= |Herstellungsort= |Referenz_Herstellungsort= |Klassifizierung=Forschungsschiff |Referenz_Klassifizierung= |Subtyp= |Referenz_Subtyp= |Modell= |Referenz_Modell= |Vorgänger= |Referenz_Vorgänger= |Nachfolger= |Referenz_Nachfolger= |Modifiziert= |Referenz_Modifiziert= |Merkmale= |Referenz_Merkmale= |Gebaute_Schiffe= |Referenz_Gebaute_Schiffe= |Länge=524,256 Meter |Referenz_Länge= |Breite=283,006 Meter |Referenz_Breite= |Höhe=101,955 Meter |Referenz_Höhe= |Masse=3.710.000 MT |Referenz_Masse='' '' |Decks=33 |Referenz_Decks= |Mannschaft=1.240 (davon 240 Offz.) |Referenz_Mannschaft= |Passagiere= |Referenz_Passagiere= |Evakuierte= |Referenz_Evakuierte= |Antrieb=Kernfusion |Referenz_Antrieb= |Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Referenz_Reisegeschwindigkeit= |Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Referenz_Höchstgeschwindigkeit= |Impulssystem=Impulsantrieb |Referenz_Impulssystem= |Impulstriebwerkanzahl=1 |Referenz_Impulstriebwerkanzahl= |Manövriersystem= |Referenz_Manövriersystem= |Manövrierdüsenanzahl= *4 primäre Gruppen *6 sekundäre Gruppen |Referenz_Manövrierdüsenanzahl= |Warpsystem=Warpantrieb |Referenz_Warpsystem= |Warpgondelanzahl=2 |Referenz_Warpgondelanzahl= |Warpgondeltyp= |Referenz_Warpgondeltyp= |Schild= |Referenz_Schild= |Bewaffnung= |Referenz_Bewaffnung= |Strahlenwaffen=7 Phaserbänke |Referenz_Strahlenwaffen= |Disruptoren= |Referenz_Disruptoren= |Torpedorampen=4 |Referenz_Torpedorampen= |Torpedo_Art_Anzahl= |Referenz_Torpedo_Art_Anzahl= |Hülle= |Referenz_Hülle= |Sensoren=Sensorkuppel |Referenz_Sensoren= |Computersystem= |Referenz_Computersystem= |Transporter= |Referenz_Transporter= |Traktorstrahl= |Referenz_Traktorstrahl= |Autoseparation= |Referenz_Autoseparation= |Landefähigkeit= |Referenz_Landefähigkeit= |Ausstattung= |Referenz_Ausstattung= |Beladung= |Referenz_Beladung= |Hangaranzahl=2 (Untertasse, Heck) |Referenz_Hangaranzahl= |Hangar= |Referenz_Hangar= |Rettungskapseln=116+ |Referenz_Rettungskapseln= |Kapitänsyacht= |Referenz_Kapitänsyacht= |Shuttle01= |Shuttle01_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle01= |Shuttle02= |Shuttle02_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle02= |Shuttle03= |Shuttle03_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle03= |Shuttle04= |Shuttle04_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle04= |Shuttle05= |Shuttle05_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle05= |Shuttle06= |Shuttle06_Bild= |Referenz_Shuttle06= |In Dienst=2319 |Referenz_In Dienst= |Erste Sichtung= |Referenz_Erste Sichtung= |Zerstört= |Referenz_Zerstört= |Letzte Sichtung= |Referenz_Letzte Sichtung= |Außer Dienst=2325 (Umrüstung) |Referenz_Außer Dienst= |Rolle=Abgesandtenschiff |Zugehörigkeit=Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten |Referenz_Zugehörigkeit= |Bild2=Ambassador Logo.png |Bildgröße2=200px }} Die ''Ambassador''-Klasse (in der Produktionsphase Alaska-Klasse) ist eine Raumschiffsklasse der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten. Schiffe dieser Klasse sind als Schwerer Kreuzer und Forschungsschiffe konzipiert. Geschichte Entwicklung des Prototypen Im späten 23. Jahrhundert sind die Schiffe der ''Excelsior''-Klasse und der ''Constellation''-Klasse bereits zu zuverlässigen Raumschiffsklassen der Sternenflotte geworden, doch beginnt man in Anbetracht ihrer eventuell baldigen Ausmusterung im frühen 24. Jahrhundert mit Plänen für eine neue Klasse, die die Aufgaben der Excelsior-Klasse und der Constellation-Klasse als Großkampfschiff übernehmen sollen. Die Ähnlichkeit, unter anderem die runde Untertassensektion, zur alten ''Constitution''-Klasse, der erfolgreichsten Raumschiffklasse der Sternenflotte, ist beabsichtigt und soll Assoziationen zu der alten Klasse hervorrufen. miniatur|links|Die Klasse läuft 2325 vom Stapel. Die Klasse wird hierbei noch als Alaska-Klasse betitelt. Noch vor 2318 beginnt der Bau der neuen Schiffsklasse, die eine neue Ära des Schiffsdesigns einläutet. Der Prototyp, die [[USS Ambassador|USS Ambassador]], läuft schließlich April 2319 vom Stapel. Um das Schiff zu testen, wird das Schiff unter der Aufsicht der Admiräle Los Tirasol Mentir und John Harriman zur Helaspont-Station nahe dem Raum der Tzenkethi-Koalition geschickt, um die Tzenkethi einzuschüchtern. Später wird das Schiff wieder zurück in die Werften gerufen. Hier wird das Hüllendesign, das an den Schiffen der Excelsior-Klasse angelehnt ist, vollkommen überarbeitet. Die Sternenflotte beschließt nun, weitere Schiffe dieser Klasse zu fertigen. 2322 wird die Klasse offiziell genehmigt. Die Schiffe sollen zukünftig primär als Tiefenraum-Kreuzer eingesetzt werden und für langfristige Missionen dienlich sein. Die schlagkräftige Bewaffnung soll die Klasse zudem für die Verteidigung des Föderationsraums ausstatten. Ab 2322 dient die Ambassador-Klasse als Großkampfschiff und Kommandoschiff für die Föderationsflotten, die ab 2350 neu organisiert werden. Die Schiffe werden zudem mit neuen Phaseremittern ausgestattet, die nun in Gruppen angeordnet werden, um so ein größeres Schussfeld zu erwirken. Während 2324 schon die ersten Schiffe der Klasse, darunter die [[USS Gandhi|USS Gandhi]] auslaufen, wird die überarbeitete USS Ambassador erst 2325 fertig gestellt und erhält eine NCC-Registrierung. In jenem Jahr gibt die Sternenflotte offiziell den Start der Produktion der Ambassador-Klasse bekannt. Eine zuverlässige Schiffsklasse In jenen Jahren wird sich die Schiffsklasse zu den wichtigsten und etablierten Schiffsklassen der gesamten Sternenflotte zählen. Obwohl das Schiff anfänglich dazu gedacht ist, die alternde Excelsior-Klasse zu ersetzen, übernimmt die Klasse nach und nach auch die Aufgaben der ebenfalls ausgedienten Constellation-Klasse, welche nicht mehr produziert wird. Jahrelang dienen diese drei Schiffsklassen nebeneinander in der Flotte. 2332 läuft die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] aus den Werften der Föderation aus und wird das neue Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte. [[Datei:Ambassador-Klasse.jpg|miniatur|links|Die Enterprise ist eines der berühmtesten Schiffe der Klasse.]] In der Regel agieren die Schiffe jedoch ohne Flottenverband und können aufgrund ihrer guten Ausstattung mannigfaltig Aufgabengebiete übernehmen; von einer Waffenplattform bis hin zu diplomatischen Missionen. Die Schiffe werden für Missionen, die über fünf Jahre dauern eingesetzt, und sollen alle 20 Jahre technisch überholt werden. Viele technische Aspekte sind zu dieser Zeit revolutionär und werden noch Jahrzehnte später fast unverändert in anderen Raumschiffen angewandt. Die Schiffe sind das diplomatische Aushängeschild der Föderation, sodass es nicht verwundert das Schiffe der Ambassador-Klasse bei zahlreichen Erstkontakten eine Rolle spielen. Die USS Ghandi beispielsweise stellt nach 2322 den Erstkontakt zu den Zakdorn her, nachdem diese für die Coreward Frontier Survey tätig ist. Ihre wahre Stärke zeigt die Klasse allerdings im Kampf: Während den Auseinandersetzungen mit den Cardassianern und Tholianern in den 2340ern und 2350ern stellt sich ein Schiff der Klasse oftmals drei Schiffen. Zur traurigen Berühmtheit der Klasse trägt 2344 die USS Enterprise-C teil, als das Schiff an einer Schlacht bei Narendra III beteiligt, bei der das Schiff die Klingonen unterstützt. Als das Schiff vollkommen während der Schlacht zerstört wird, anerkennen die Klingonen den Einsatz und den Mut der Crew und eine neue Ära des Friedens zwischen dem Reich und der Föderation wird eingeleitet. Bereits zu dieser Zeit wird ein neues Großschiff der Föderation gebaut, in dessen Konstruktionsphase Designelemente und technische Errungenschaften der Ambassador-Klasse eingearbeitet werden: Die ''Galaxy''-Klasse, die 2357 in den aktiven Dienst gestellt wird. 2361 wird die [[USS Adelphi|USS Adelphi]] nach Ghorusda geschickt, um den Erstkontakt herzustellen. Im Verlauf der Mission kommt es aufgrund eines Missverständnisses zu einem fatalem Konflikt. Daraufhin werden 47 Crewmitglieder, darunter Captain Darson, getötet. Im Jahr 2367 werden Schiffe dieser Baureihe in eine großangelegte Schlacht gegen die Borg geschickt. So nimmt die [[USS Yamaguchi|USS Yamaguchi]], ein Schiff der 2. Baureihe, an der Schlacht von Wolf 359 teil, um einen Borg-Kubus zu vernichten, der die Erde assimilieren will. Zusammen mit der [[USS Bellerophon (NCC-62048)|USS Bellerophon]] startet das Schiff ein Angriffsmanöver. Beide Schiffe unterliegen den Borg und werden vernichtet oder schwer beschädigt. Auslaufmodell Offiziell stellt die Sternenflotte 2372 die Produktion von Schiffen der Ambassador-Klasse vollkommen ein, doch übergibt man die Konstruktionspläne den Bajoranern, die in den Okana-Schiffswerften die Klasse weiter produzieren sollen. Der Werftmeister Amkot Groell hält die Klasse erst für eine veraltete ausgemusterte Klasse der Föderation, stellt jedoch schnell fest, dass die Schiffe trotz ihres Alters noch zuverlässig sind und mit moderneren Schiffklassen mithalten können. Auch Benjamin Lafayette Sisko ist überzeugt, dass die Schiffe der Ambassador-Klasse sehr robust und anpassungsfähig sind. miniatur|links|Schiffe der Klasse nehmen an zahlreichen Schlachten teil. Trotz des Produktionstops werden zahlreiche Schiffe der Klasse im Dominion-Krieg eingesetzt, der sich vom Jahr 2373 bis 2375 erstreckt. Während viele neueren Schiffe der Föderation aufgrund der Polaronwaffen der Dominionschiffe überarbeitet werden müssen, sind des die alten Schiffe der Ambassador-Klasse, die an der Front den Einmarsch der Dominiontruppen trotzen, da ihre alte Technik robuster ist. Zu jener Zeit setzt man die Schiffe der Ambassador-Klasse auch vermehrt gegen die cardassianischen Kreuzer der ''Galor''-Klasse ein, da selbst die 40-Jahre alten Ambassador-Klasse Schweren Kreuzer stärker als die Schiffe der Cardassianer sind. Nach dem Krieg mit dem Dominion übernehmen die verbliebenen Schiffe dieser Klasse Patrouillenaufgaben oder sind nur noch an diplomatischen Missionen beteiligt. Aufgrund der großen Schiffsverluste während des Dominion-Kriegs lässt die Sternenflotte die Klasse wieder produzieren. Im Jahr 2380 sind Schiffe der Ambassador-Klasse Teil einer Flotte, die sich unter der Leitung der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], der Borgfraktion unter der Vulkanierin T'Urell annimmt, um sie aufzuhalten, als diese im Alpha-Quadranten innerhalb der Badlands ihre Borgflotte sammelt. Dabei sind Schiffe unter anderem an der Zerstörung eines Taktischen Borg-Kubus' beteiligt und später an der Zerstörung der Seleya. Die Schiffe werden wie zahlreiche Schiffsklassen des mittleren 24. Jahrhunderts bis 2400 in den Werften der Sternenflotte gebaut. 2400 gelten sie als veraltet und werden nicht mehr in den föderalen Werften gebauten. Aktive Schiffe verbleiben jedoch im Dienst.Star Trek: Legacy Beschreibung Raumschiffe der Ambassador-Klasse sind 525 Meter lange, 361 Meter breite und 133 Meter hohe Raumschiffe mit der Klassifikation eines Schweren Kreuzers und Forschungsschiffs. Die Klasse hat ein Produktions-Gewicht von mindestens 3.710.000 Metrischen Tonnen. Wie ein Großteil der Sternenflottenschiffe seit dem 21. Jahrhundert besitzen die Schiffe der Ambassador-Klasse eine Untertassensektion mit auswechselbarem Brückenmodul. [[Datei:Ambassador-Klasse.png|miniatur|links|Ansichten der Ambassador-Klasse]] Die Ambassador-Klasse ist eine der ersten Föderationsschiffsklassen, die im Notfall den Warpkern ausstoßen können. Das Design des Schiffes ist von dem Baustil des frühen 24. Jahrhunderts geprägt, der sich auch in Schiffen der ''Niagara''-Klasse und ''Freedom''-Klasse niederschlägt. Die Ambassador-Klasse ist mit 12 der zu ihrer Zeit neuartigen Phaserbänken ausgerüstet, die dem Typ IX angehören. Auf der Oberseite der Untertassensektion sind fünf Phaserbänke montiert, auf der Unterseite drei; weitere sind an den Unterseiten der Warpgondelträgern, hinten unter dem Hangar und unten am Sekundärrumpf angebracht. Das Schiff besitzt fünf Mk-60-DF-Torpedorampen, die mit insgesamt 250 Photonentorpedos geladen sind. Die Waffensysteme sind vierfach-redundant so miteinander verbunden, dass es fast unmöglich ist, einzelne Abschussphalangen zu zerstören. In keinem bekannten Fall verliert ein Schiff dieser Klasse mehr als 40 % seiner Waffen. Die geringe Warpgeschwindigkeit dieser Schiffe ist wohl ihr größter Nachteil. Der Rumpf der Ambassador-Klasse scheint zu groß für ein stabiles Warpfeld und dauerhafte Geschwindigkeiten ab Warp 9 zu sein. Sowohl bei der Konstruktion als auch den Überholungen versucht man, dies zu verbessern, darunter mit einer 4-Gondel-Konfiguration, dem LF-35- oder LF-41-Warpantrieb, was jedoch nicht von Erforg gekrönt war. Nur eine experimentelle Variante des ineffizienten LF-17-Warpantriebs kann vorerst genutzt werden. Anfangs kommen die Schweren Kreuzer nicht über Warp 8,4 hinaus. Schließlich werden die Schiffe darauf ausgelegt, eine dauerhafte Reisegeschwindigkeit von Warp 5 beizubehalten, haben ein normales Maximum von Warp 7 und erhalten die kurzzeitig haltbare Höchstgeschwindigkeit von Warp 9. Später können sie jedoch im Notfall auch Warp 9,2 für 6 Stunden erreichen. Der Impulsantrieb gehört dem Modell FIB-3 an und ermöglicht den für diese Zeit guten Wert von 75 % der Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Auch sind die Kreuzer trotz ihrer Größe sehr manövrierfähig. Auf 40 Decks finden standardmäßig 900 Mannschaftsmitglieder einschließlich Offizieren Platz. Eine normale Mission dauert bis zu fünf Jahre, eine Generalüberholung ist alle 20 Jahre empfohlen. besitzt die Ambassador-Klasse nur 36, auf den Graphiken auch gut erkennbare Decks. Des Weiteren sind dort nur Typ-VII-Phaser verbaut. Außerdem sind dort andere Shuttles, ähnlich den Typen 6 und 7, und nur 121 große und 18 kleine Rettungskapseln zu erkennen. dagegen ignoriert den Untertassenhangar und gibt nur den (dorsalen) Heckhangar an.}} [[Datei:AmbassadorBrücke.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Aussehen der Brücke der Ambassador-Klasse in den 2330ern/40ern]] Die Klasse bietet Platz für weitere Passagiere und im Notfall kann die Klasse 4.100 Flüchtlinge aufnehmen. Dabei kann das Schiff auf acht Standard- und acht Notfall-Transporter zurückgreifen. Das Schiff kann auf je einen einen vorderen und hinteren Traktorstrahlemitter auf der Unterseite zurückgreifen. Außerdem besitzt das Schiff zwei heckwärtige Shuttlerampen, hinten an der Untertasse und am Heck. Im hinteren befinden sich acht Shuttles. Bei der zweiten Schiffsversion kommt am Heck eine weitere Hangaröffnung unterhalb der ersten hinzu. Die internen Einrichtungen sind so ausgelegt, dass dort Familien untergebracht werden können. Allerdings muss das jeweilige Crewmitglied mindestens sechs Monate auf diesem Schiff gedient haben, bevor er die Berechtigung erhält, seine Familie auf das Schiff zu holen.TNG: Riker : 2 = ?α Das Brückendesign der Ambassador-Klasse orientiert sich an der klassischen Aufteilung früherer Baureihen. Die Brücke ist im Vergleich zu den älteren Schiffsklassen etwa genauso groß. Der Platz des Captains befindet sich im Mittelpunkt des Raums. Vor ihm findet man die Konsolen für Navigation und Taktik. Im Achterbreich befinden sich Konsolen für die primären und sekundären Funktionen des Schiffs, sowie die OPS-Konsole und eine größere wissenschaftliche Station. Die Brücke kann über zwei Zugänge betreten werden. Im vorderen Teil der Brücke ist ein großer Hauptbildschirm installiert. Der Aufbau der Brücke wird im späten 24. Jahrhundert zum größten Teil beibehalten. Allerdings wird ein aktuelles LCARS-Betriebssystem installiert, was der gesamten Brücke einen völlig neues Aussehen verleiht. Hintergrundinforamtionen *Laut dem Referenzwerk The Ship Recognition Manual, Volume 1: The Ships of Starfleet, dessen Produktionsfirma die Star-Trek-Lizenz während der Fertigung des Referenzwerks verlor, wird die Ambassador-Klasse bis ins Jahr 2395 von der Sternenflotte mit Upgrades ausgestattet, um mit den modernen Schiffsklassen jener Zeit Schritt halten zu können. Schiffe, die im Einsatz zu stark beschädigt werden, werden jedoch nicht mehr aufgerüstet, sondern zerlegt. Die Schiffe haben eine Standardbesatzung von 900, Platz für 200 Passagiere und Raum für die Evakuierung von 10.000 Individuen. Schiffe der Ambassador-Klasse sind mit 800 Crewquartieren einfachster Art ausgestattet, 150 sind größer als die Basisquartiere, 60 luxuriös und 15 auf besondere Wünsche und Anforderungen umrüstbar. Die Schiffe haben 160 Rettungskapseln, die je acht Personen fassen. In ihrem Arsenal befinden sich 200 Photonentorpedos. Schiffe der Klasse sind mit einer Kapitäns-Yacht ausgestattet. Externe Links * *[http://de.memory-delta-noncanon.wikia.com/wiki/AMBASSADOR-KLASSE Ambassador-Klasse in der Memory-Delta] (Fanfiction-Wiki) *[http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/articles/ambassador.htm Ambassador Class Variants: A joint project with Pedro's Shiporama and SciFi Art auf Ex-Astris] *[http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/schematics/starfleet_ships1.htm Ambassador-Klasse auf Ex-Astris] *[http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/scans/ambassador1.htm Ambassador-Klasse (Gallerie) auf Ex-Astris] *[http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/schematics/starfleet_ships3.htm#uncertain-sf Ambassador-Prototyp auf Ex-Astris] *[http://www.startrek.com/database_article/ambassador-class-starship Ambassador-Klasse-Raumschiff auf startrek.com] Referenzen }} en:Ambassador class Kategorie:Raumschiffsklasse Kategorie:Föderationsschiffsklasse Kategorie:Raumschiffklasse der Bajoranischen Republik Kategorie:Schwerer Kreuzer Kategorie:Forschungsschiff Kategorie:Raumschiff der Ambassador-Klasse